


Anything For A Boat

by OceanofFish (Identiaetslos)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Cream Pie, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, Hand Job, Oral Cream Pie, Oral Sex, Rarepair, Sex, Smut, Threesome, Trans Self Insert, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/OceanofFish
Summary: Arvid Rolfsen was just an ordinary, unwanted Avvar fisherman until Maribel Trevelyan showed up and made her visit a happy one for him and his first mate
Relationships: Female Inquisitor (Dragon Age)/Original Character(s), Female Inquisitor (Dragon Age)/Original Male Character(s), Female Inquisitor/Arvid Rolfsen, Female Trevelyan/Arvid Rolfsen, Female Trevelyan/Original Templar Character(s) (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 3





	Anything For A Boat

More and more people were arriving to the Avvar lands in the Frostback Basin and requesting access to Lady’s Rest. Between the Hakkonites and the Inquisition scouts stopping by his encampment, Arvid Rolfsen was growing more nervous. It was a sacred site regardless of the danger or who could brave it.

The latest person to request such a thing was the woman who called herself Inquisitor Maribel Trevelyan. Arvid gathered from the title, she was the Inquisition’s leader. A pretty young thing about 20, slight, with fair hair and a mage staff on her shoulder. She wasn’t someone that Arvid would have taken to be leading an army of any stripe. In fact, her demeanor when talking to him had been demure, flirtatious. If he had been a younger man, Arvid may have taken her up on the fact that she obviously liked the look of him.

Thane Sun-Hair came from some place, and certainly looked differently when she had been the Inquisitor’s age. The Inquisitor was also a leader of a similar stripe.

Out of caution, Arvid sent the Inquisitor on to talk to the Thane in person. It would be best that the Thane hear it from the Inquisitor directly than trust his judgment and then something happen. He was sure he did the right thing.

“Ho there. You’ve returned.” The voice of Arvid’s first mate, Dag, got his attention and he emerged from his home to see Inquisitor Trevelyan and her party standing dockside once more.

The Inquisitor waved to Dag and then to Arvid. She was dressed in an elegant mage robe made of rich materials that fluttered in the breeze and her mage staff was made of pure silverite. Even without her expensive clothing, she would have sparkled in the sunlight.

“Did you talk with the Thane, My Lady?” Arvid asked and watched as Maribel approached. She smelled of pretty flowers and had a distracting small smile as she looked at him. The mage robe she wore was cut low on her collar affording anyone a glimpse of her cleavage. Something Arvid did his best not to notice.

The Inquisitor gave Arvid a long look in a way that made Arvid feel more undressed than he already was. He couldn’t help a smile at the idea of being fancied. Not many women came through these parts, and fewer looked at him the way she was.

Arvid felt a warmth of nervousness in his belly as he decided to relax his posture to make himself seem more inviting. 

The Inquisitor seemed to understand the signal and stood close to him, her expression turning coy as her eyes fixed on Arvid’s bare chest. “I did and...I’m sure we can come to some kind of agreement.” Her gaze fixed up at him, those green pupils dark and seductive.

Arvid’s breath was short and his stomach warm as he stared back in agreement with her. “Certainly, My Lady,” he replied, not wanting to give too much away. He motioned for Maribel to follow him back into his hut and casually closed the door.

Maribel grinned widely at being alone with Arvid and bit her lip as she approached him.

Arvid leaned against the edge of his dinner table and closed his eyes as Maribel kissed his lips.

“What is such a man doing all the way out here?” Maribel asked.

Arvid blushed and chuckled slightly as he kissed her back deeper. “If more ladies like you came by, I might not be,” he replied. "I didn't think a woman like you would be into older, balding, Avvar men in wilderness?"

Maribel laughed and played with the hair on Arvid's bare chest. "I like you." She said. "You're very handsome." She slipped her hand inside Arvid's trousers and stroked his cock until he became hard in her hands. "I hope this is okay." 

“I think you have your answer,” Arvid replied and kissed deeply, opening his mouth to her.

Maribel sighed against him and tugged harder on his cock.

Arvid moaned and fumbled with the fasteners to Maribel’s robes.

Maribel stroked his cock harder and grinned against his lips before wriggling out of her clothes. Her skin was like porcelain, dotted with exquisite freckles and moles that Arvid couldn’t help but kiss. She sighed contentedly and caressed his head while pushing his trousers off his hips. She glanced down at Arvid's erect penis and smiled. "You are so beautiful," she said.

Arvid felt his cheeks grow hot at the unexpected compliment and cupped one of Maribel’s supple breasts in his hands and kneaded it while suckling on a dark nipple.

Maribel threw her head back and moaned. “I want you to take me like this,” she said and bent over the edge of the table.

Arvid stood and positioned himself behind Maribel. Her pussy was full and flushed red with desire. He teased her a bit with the head of his cock, stroking between her lips and pushing on her clit.

The Inquisitor moaned and spread her legs a bit. “Please, Arvid,” she begged.

Arvid slowly pushed himself in. She was warm, soft, slick, and felt so good.

Maribel gasped and winced while looking back at him.

“Is this all right?” Arvid breathed. Avvar were larger than lowlanders and had a reputation of being...big for lowlander women. Seeing his hard penis next to the Inquisitor, it was apparent he would be thick for her.

Maribel nodded. “I want it all,” she breathed and leaned back against his cock.

Arvid gripped Maribel’s curvaceous hips and slid in until she was against his thighs. While deep inside her, Arvid ground against Maribel’s pussy just to hear her moan.

Maribel instantly coated his cock with cum making it easier for it to slip in and out of her as he rocked his hips. She arched her back to him as he moved faster, gritting his teeth as she squeezed and shook against him. He looked down and watched his cock slide in and out, glistening with her juices as he pounded her pussy. It was easy to forget that the Inquisitor was a woman like everyone else. She still needed to be held, to be touched, she still wanted things like to be fucked by an older Avvar fisherman she’d just met.

If it was possible for Arvid to get any harder he did. His last thought inspired him to treat Maribel like the woman she was. Arvid leaned over and cupped Maribel's small breasts and pumped her hard like a man fucking some whore he’d met in the forest and nibbled on her slender neck.

“Maker...” Maribel cried loudly, her voice threaded as she spasmed hard against his cock and coated it. She looked back, her beautiful face contorted with pleasure. "Don't stop..." she begged and wrapped his arms around her and bucked against him.

“Hey Rolfe!” Dag said from the open window. “You're finally having fun it seems.”

Arvid’s face turned red and he shot a look at Dag.

“Want any help?” Dag joked.

Arvid was about to say something to his best friend and first mate when he caught a look on Maribel’s face like she wanted him too. He nodded his head for him to come inside. It wouldn't have been the first time that he and Dag shared a woman. In fact, Arvid and Dag had shared each other a few times. A woman as fine as Maribel deserved to be made happy in any way she wanted.

Dag gave a surprised grin and opened the door.

Arvid slipped out of Maribel and she stood, moving like a dancer across the floor while she beckoned to Dag.

Dag’s face was red. He slipped off his trousers and squeezed on his hard cock. “Where you want me? The bed?” He asked and sat down on Arvid’s bed.

Maribel smiled at him and wandered over to him. She glanced back at Arvid before taking Dag into her mouth.

Dag was longer than Arvid and much more handsome with a head of dark hair and a thick beard with matching chest hair that ladies always seemed to go for. Maribel seemed pleased with him and eager to take his cock down her throat.

Dag leaned back. “Are they all like you in the Inquisition?” He asked and grinned at Arvid as Arvid pushed his cock back inside Maribel’s pussy.

“Just me.” Maribel breathed as she licked Dag’s shaft.

Arvid began to pump Maribel and nearly came as she moaned loudly and creamed against his cock.

“As soon as I saw you guys, I knew I wanted this.” Maribel looked up with doughy, lusty eyes.

“Well, you got us now, eh? You know, we make fun of Rolfe there for not being much of a ladies man,” Dag joked.

“Well, you can have this lady any time, Rolfe,” Maribel said with a smile and looked back as Arvid slapped Maribel’s ass for that and gave her a couple of hard pumps.

“What about me?” Dag asked.

Maribel turned her attention back to Dag. “I want you to be in my pussy, Dag. Rolfe, you can stick me wherever you like.”

Dag bit his lip and moved to the head of the bed.

Maribel crawled on top of him and sank down until she'd taken him fully inside her. "Mmm, Dag. You're going to be fucking my tits through my pussy," she grinned and rocked her hips against him. She leaned back and undulated her hips, allowing Dag to watch his cock sliding in and out of her.

Anywhere he wanted was a phrase Arvid had never heard. It was always Dag that got all the ladies. On roams, he’d hear them screaming from one tent over as he pounded them into the next kingdom. This time, it was his turn, with some beautiful army commander, years younger than him. All he wanted to do was make her happy, to fill her.

Arvid gave Maribel's ass a squeeze and she leaned forward, presenting her ass to him. He wanted to feel her against him. Maybe on another visit, he could fill her mouth the way Dag did, but there was one hole that hadn't gotten satisfied that he wanted to have. He gently pushed inside Maribel’s asshole at first before giving her a few soft pumps. Maribel moaned and nodded to him to let him know she enjoyed him being inside her. He moved more aggressively and faster, her tight asshole nearly making him cum before he wanted to.

Maribel ground her hips against Dag and Dag looked to Arvid and nodded as if to indicate that he wanted Arvid to make Maribel scream.

Message received. Arvid moved faster and pushed Maribel up against Dag while Dag moved his hips to help slide his cock in and out of her pussy. Faster and faster Arvid pumped as Maribel loosened and her moans got louder. 

Dag groaned with pleasure and cupped Maribel's breasts as they flopped wildly, his face flushed as if he was struggling not to cum. Quickly he motioned to Maribel. “Suck my cock again, girl,” Dag breathed.

Maribel nodded and they both moved to where Arvid was still on the bed. Dag's cock glistened with her cum.

Arvid pushed back inside her ass and pumped her deep. She cried out as he moved faster until she slapped against him. She was so beautiful, made his cock feel and look so good. The house, the dock, even why she was here faded away. He let out a load, throaty moan and held her close as he came hard inside her. 

"Mmm...ohhh..." Maribel moaned and swallowed Dag's cock down to his balls. 

Dag moaned and ran his hand through Maribel’s pretty brown hair, pushing her down on him. "That's a girl," he said and closed his eyes while she licked his balls before deep throating him again, tugging and sucking on his cock faster and harder until Dag let out a loud noise and cum poured from Maribel's mouth. 

Maribel giggled and looked at them with foggy eyes and a sweat, cum-coated face. “I did get permission.” She whispered and giggled.

Arvid rolled his eyes and laughed as he looked at Dag. "Well, you have our permission to do this again."


End file.
